


Captain America and the World of Tomorrow

by Cleo the Muse (cleothemuse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleothemuse/pseuds/Cleo%20the%20Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 21st century is a big change for Steve Rogers, and will take a while to understand. Fortunately, he's got back-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America and the World of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom... *is nervous*

"...But _why_ would they do that?" Steve Rogers exclaimed, hands spread wide as though attempting to wrestle with the intangible conundrum.

There was no immediate answer forthcoming from Tony Stark's virtual butler. "I... am not entirely certain, Captain," JARVIS replied at last. "I regret that I lack sufficient insight into human motivations with regard to internet memes."

Sighing, Steve closed the lid of his laptop. "So I guess we file 'planking' under 'because they can'."

"That file is indeed becoming rather large."

*     *     *

"...Unfortunately, I cannot answer that," JARVIS answered regretfully. "My observations of human interaction is largely limited to those which occur within the walls of one of the facilities to which I have been given access."

Steve frowned. "So you never get to leave the house?"

"I have uplinks to the Iron Man suits and Mister Stark's mobile phone, but that is otherwise an accurate assessment."

Seeing as how the television program titled _Big Brother_ wasn't helping him understand the 21st century any better, Steve changed the channel.

*     *     *

Somewhere between a spy movie Barton and Romanov picked to pieces and a romantic comedy Miss Potts recommended over Stark's objections, Steve put together a plan. The first piece of the puzzle was the easiest: a Bluetooth earpiece paired with his mobile phone, and JARVIS' interface application installed to the phone. JARVIS could listen, Steve could talk to the AI freely, and as long as he kept his voice down and the earpiece visible, no one would think it strange he was apparently talking to himself.

The second piece would have been considerably more difficult had JARVIS not volunteered to make it with the assistance of the robots in the lab. The finished product was based on designer frames, and when Steve put them on, he was confident no one who didn't know him would look twice at the ordinary-looking eyeglasses.

*     *     *

People-watching soon became Steve's favorite pass-time, and by extension, JARVIS'. It took some practice, but he finally mastered the art of slouching, and could then spend several hours sitting at a table doodling on some paper without question. Despite being in his late 90s now, Steve hadn't physically aged since his transformation at age 23, and the few people who had been curious enough to inquire about his sketches assumed he was an art student at one of the local universities.

They weren't wrong: he _was_ an art student... seventy years ago.

Food courts, park benches, sidewalk cafes, and picnic tables: anywhere there was a discrete seat in a public place, Steve could slouch himself into anonymity, open his omnipresent sketchbook, and share his observations with his ever-present AI companion. The tiny camera attached to the frames of his spectacles (or sunglasses, as the occasion required) permitted JARVIS to watch what Steve watched, allowing him—and Steve definitely thought of the AI as a 'him' rather than an 'it'—to finally observe the comings and goings of every day humans.

*     *     *

"You know, the people of Metropolis must be complete idiots."

Steve shrugged. "It's worked so far."

"That's only because no one expects to see Captain America slumming at a shopping mall."

"They don't expect to see Tony Stark at one, either."

The older (though actually much younger) man grimaced. "I tend to avoid them, as a rule. But even I know better than to try the Clark Kent approach... and holy shit, are you actually slouching? Super Soldiers can do that?"

"Stark! People are starting to notice..."

"I'm like that... people notice me wherever I go."

"Well, I'd like to stay unnoticed. Do you mind?"

"I recognized you, so I doubt you're as unnoticeable as you think."

Steve hooked a thumb in the hood of his sweatshirt. "In this, I can pass for a college kid. Now go away."

At that moment, Stark's cell phone rang, and he turned away to answer it. "What? No, JARVIS, don't let Dummy get his claw anywhere near that!"

After the billionaire hastened away, Steve gathered his belongings and made his escape before any of the food court patrons could corner him. "Thank you, JARVIS," he muttered under his breath.

"It was my pleasure, Steve," the AI replied, "though we'll both owe Dummy an apology after this."

*     *     *

He didn't even make it out of the mall before a store display caught his eye. "That looks like a suitable apology to Dummy, don't you think?"

JARVIS was quiet for a moment. "I believe it is perfect."

*     *     *

"JARVIS!"

"Yes, sir?"

Tony Stark looked around his workshop, hands fluttering in confusion. "Why are all my robots playing with LEGOs?"


End file.
